Template talk:Infobox Skill
Version Tracking We now have a version tracking system in place. If the version does not match the current build the current build Template:Outdated is included. We can use the Category:Outdated page to keep track of which pages are outdated. To make this work the version number in the #ifreq function on the first line of the template should be edited when new builds are released (and while you are at it update the already filled in version number to make creating new skill pages easier). Discussion about setting up and improving this feature Perhaps it would be a good idea to have a field with build version. That way one could quickly see if information is up to date or may be outdated. WhiteMagic 13:24, 25 November 2007 (CET) : What about having it in a category ? This way when there's a new version we can go through all the pages in that category to update them. --Mopster 14:54, 26 November 2007 (CET) :: I'm not that familiar with the possibilities of wikis, so if categories are a better / easier way to realize this, sure. I just thought it would be nice to have some way to know which skills / information might be outdated. --WhiteMagic 20:43, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::The problem with categories is that they will show at the bottom of the page. However adding the version is a good idea and I had already added the variable to the template yesterday when I read WhiteMagics idea. I've just talked it over with Mopster on IRC and we made an ''Outdated'' template (and category) that is ONLY included if the version does not match the current build. I've added info about this to this discussion page and formalized it a bit. --Lord Alderaan 14:33, 27 November 2007 (CET) Identically named skills, but different effects How should we handle skills with the same name, but slightly different effects based upon which career you are. An example is the skill Death's Embrace (skill) where Pirates get -10% and Privateers -6% --WhiteMagic 20:22, 28 November 2007 (CET) :This is a problem I also ran into with for example Battle Prep: Offense. I notices that most skills that have equal names also have equal effects. So for the few exceptions I solved it by two Modifier tables and splitting up values in the infobox in the same way as the requirements. Seemed like a better idea then 'splitting all equally named skills' (most are identical in stats so that is kinda redundant, and a bit confusing) or 'splitting only skills that differ' (no redundancy but increased confusion and reduced uniformity). This solution has no redundancy, is the least confusing and is only slightly less uniform. I asked one of the admins to email you about this yesterday and I thought he had :) --Lord Alderaan 19:20, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::I adopted the display style you used which is prettier then the quick solution I made. I changed the few skills where I encountered that problem. --WhiteMagic 16:35, 30 November 2007 (CET)